1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator which includes a first door rotatably provided to open or close a storage chamber while having an opening, at least one door pocket provided at the opening, and a second door rotatably provided to open or close the opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator is a home appliance including a storage chamber to store food, and a cold air supplier to supply cold air to the storage chamber in order to keep food fresh for long time.
In the storage chamber, racks for stowing food may be provided. The storage chamber is opened at a front side, to allow food to be placed or retrieved. The opened front side of the storage chamber may be opened or closed by a first door pivotally coupled to a body of the refrigerator, and a door pocket may be provided at a back surface of the first door, to store food, separately from the racks disposed in the storage chamber.
Access to such a door pocket is allowed when the first door is opened, because the door pocket is provided at the back surface of the first door. Meanwhile, there is a refrigerator in which a separate second door is provided at the first door, to allow access to the door pocket without opening the first door. Such a refrigerator, which includes the second door, achieves enhanced storage of various food articles while achieving enhanced keeping of cold air because access to the door pocket is allowed without opening the first door of the refrigerator by opening only the second door.
However, such a second door has a limited size. For this reason, when the refrigerator has a plurality door pockets vertically arranged at the back surface of the first door, access to only a portion of the door pockets is allowed.